


101 Castlevania Haikus

by ThePugAddict



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Haiku, Multi, Poetry, REAL ART, why did I waste time on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugAddict/pseuds/ThePugAddict
Summary: This is true art, ladies and gentlemen. A lazy shitspam of haiku poems to color the Netflix series in beauty and allure. Be prepared to be swept away by magical images full of witch burnings, blood, priests, and Adrian's daddy issues.Poems can also be found spammed all over tumblr in the hastag "#101 Castlevania Haikus."





	1. The Campfire

**~~o0o~~**

 

Campfire in the night.

Smoke getting in Sypha’s eyes.

Trevor needs to pee.

 

**~~o0o~~**


	2. The Painting

**~~o0o~~**

 

Family stands still.

Smiling so long hurts Vlad’s face,

But it hurts so good.

 

**~~o0o~~**


	3. Morning Star

**~~o0o~~**

 

Spiked steel. Long, strong chain.

Whips that out. Makes that chest pop.

Oh yes, Daddy. Yes.

 

**~~o0o~~**


	4. He Needs Beer

**~~o0o~~**

 

Pee in a bucket.

She gives. She tells him it’s beer.

Tastes no difference.

 

**~~o0o~~**


	5. Adrian's Crotch

**~~o0o~~**

 

What did it feel like?

Could you feel anything there?

Have some class, Trevor.

 

 

**~~o0o~~**


	6. Hector

**~~o0o~~**

 

Snow White. He is pure.

Chained and slapped by evil queen.

Protect the baby.

 

**~~o0o~~**


End file.
